


Monsters

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They think they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Clint and Natasha believe they are monsters.  
Natasha because she has killed a lot of people.  
And Clint because he actually is.  
Both have blood on their hands.  
But together they don't feel that.  
Natasha falls for him.  
He is different monster than her.  
Just as she is than him.  
They could be monsters together.


End file.
